Flirting with Edward Cullen
by FeathersEverywhere
Summary: My Entry for the One Shot Soundtrack Volume II.  Bella and Edward have worked in the same building for months, she's noticed him, but he hasn't noticed her. Everything changes one night at the company anniversary party.  Rated M for lemons.


**Penname: FeathersEverywhere  
Rating: M for steamy hot lemons  
Summary: Bella and Edward have worked in the same building for months, she's noticed him, but he hasn't noticed her. Everything changes one night at the company anniversary party.  
Title: Flirting with Edward Cullen  
Song Used: Teenage Dream  
Lyric Used: "Ima get you heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.", "You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream the way you turn me on."**

Edward Cullen is by far the hottest specimen I have ever laid eyes on…EVER! He of course doesn't know I'm alive even though he sees me every day at work. Ah work, let me just tell you about this place. I work for one of the most prestigious publishing firms on the west coast as an editor, it's my dream job and finally at 25 after a lot of hard work I have finally made it. I shouldn't say finally, I am one of the youngest editors at the firm. Whitlock Publishing as been around for 40 years now, my boss Jasper Whitlock is a third generation editor and might I add extremely hot and sweet to boot. His wife Alice is a force to be reckoned with; even at 5'4" she commands a room when she walks in. Jasper's sister, Rosalie McCarty works in HR here and for being exceptionally beautiful she is one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Alice took me under her wing, so to speak, when I started here, if Jasper hadn't warned me about her when he hired me I'm pretty sure I would have been scared of her.

On my first day Alice strolled into my office and proceeded to tell me that we were going to be the best of friends, to be honest I thought she was insane at the time, but here I am four months later and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Her and Rose took me out to lunch that day and we've been inseparable ever since and yes, they are both well aware of my obsession with one Edward Cullen, head of finance. They keep telling me that I need to sex up my look, but I want him to want me for me not some sexed-up version of me, but that's never going to happen because I've never even talked to the man. Jessica, god love her, keeps throwing herself at him, but he keeps brushing her off and if a girl like Jessica, all blond hair, blue eyes, big boobs and sparkling personality can't get his attention what makes me think he's going to ever notice me? I mean yeah she's dumb as a post, but the girl could be a model if she wanted to.

All of my inner ramblings are being proved right, right now in fact. I am on my way to the break room for my morning caffeine fix, he is walking in my direction, his head down looking at his phone, I mumble a "hello" as he passes, but it's like he doesn't even hear me, he's too busy with whatever is going on with his Blackberry to even acknowledge me. Stupid technology.

"Bella! There you are. I was hoping to catch you this morning." Alice ran up to me, all giddy and far too perky for this early in the morning. Have I mentioned that I am in desperate need of caffeine? Usually she knows better than to get up in my face before I've had my morning coffee.

"Alice, you know I need caffeine before I can deal with your perkiness." I groaned, making sure to not let her stray from my mission of getting coffee.

"I know, that's why I brought you this." She pulled out a Starbucks cup from behind her back and waved it under my nose. Mmmm, Caramel Macchiato, my favorite.

"You are the best." I grabbed the cup of steaming caramely goodness and turned on my heel back to my office, Alice following right behind me. "You know for someone who doesn't work here you're here an awful lot."

"Psh, I'm not here that much. Anywho Rose and I are going shopping after work tonight to get dresses for the party, I was hoping…."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. What time do I need to meet you?" Alice jumped up and down with a giant smile on her face; you'd think she just won a million dollars or something.

"Yay. This is going to be so much fun. We are going to find you the most drop dead gorgeous dress and then Edward is going to be all over you when he sees you at the party."

"Shhh Alice." I looked around the office to make sure that no-one heard her. The last thing I needed was for anyone, especially Edward, to know that I secretly want him to do very bad things to me.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, meet us downstairs in the lobby at six and well go grab a bite to eat then we'll go shopping. I'm so excited Bella." She looked at her watch then said she had to go, probably to go bug Jasper for something.

The day passed by pretty quickly and I found myself downstairs in the lobby waiting for Rose and Alice just as instructed, I didn't have to wait long because no sooner had the thought left my head Rose appeared and Alice's car pulled up in front of the building.

"Hey Bella, you ready to get your shop on?" Rose said as we walked out to the car.

"I guess. I just hope it doesn't take long for me to find something suitable for this party." The party, oh right, I didn't tell you about the party, did I? Well as I said before Whitlock Publishing has been in business for 40 years and it just so happens that this year is their 40th anniversary, so we're having at party at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel to celebrate the occasion. Of course every employee is to attend, date optional. I'm going alone, sad as it is, but I haven't lived in the city all that long and the only friends I have are Rose and Alice, well Jasper and Emmett, Rose's husband, too but that's about it. I know, it's a sad, sad state of affairs.

"You're getting something uber sexy Bella. You need to knock that man's socks off." Alice stated at dinner.

"And his pants too!" Rose added.

"Yes, we _definitely_ need to knock his pants off too." Alice then laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Pretty soon we were all laughing. Yeah right like I could ever knock Edward's socks or pants off, not likely.

"I'm sure I'll find something that's suitable for a work party."

"Oh no, we're not going for 'suitable', we're going for sexpot missy. No arguments. You have wanted that man to notice you for months now and this is the perfect opportunity so we're going all out babe. Besides Jasper is the boss and he doesn't give a shit about what you wear as long as it's tasteful." I did not like the sounds of this at all. Rose seemed to think that we could find something, but her idea of sexy kind of scares me. I mean hello the woman looks like a freaking super model, she could make a burlap sack look like something off the runways. Alice's petite frame pretty much lends itself to anything as well, me not so much, I'm in shape and take good care of myself, don't get me wrong, but I have curves and plain boring brown hair with boring brown eyes, not exactly sexpot material.

After much argument I decided to just give in, if I hate something then I'll put my foot down. There, now that's settled, let the torture begin.

"NO, absolutely not, I look naked." I screeched from the dressing room. There was no way in hell I was coming out of this tiny enclosed room at Saks Fifth Avenue in this getup. Let me paint you a little picture of what these two hussies's put me in. It's short, tight and nude color, think SJP from Sex and the city; you know the episode where they put her on the bus in that dress, her "naked dress", yeah, that's what's going on here.

"That's the point Bella. Stop being such a prude and show us." Rose was getting annoyed with me. She and Alice had already picked out their dresses, but finding something we all liked for me was proving impossible. The next dress wasn't much better; sure it wasn't skin tight but the neckline, if you could even call it that plunged all the way down to my belly button. I vetoed that baby as soon as I zipped it up. We were just about to call it a night when I spotted it. It was from a designer named Aidan Mattox, strapless, form fitting sequined bodice, with a ruffled and pleated organza skirt that hit mid thigh and a ribbon complete with bow to accentuate the waist. It was a deep royal blue and it was perfect. I practically ran to it, almost knocking down the saleslady in my hurry to grab it. Rose and Alice both ooh'd as I pulled it from the rack. Once it was on I knew I had found the perfect dress. Alice insisted on buying me a fabulous pair of Jimmy Choo shoes to go along with it. With purchases in hand we left the mall. Alice dropped Rose and I off at the office where our cars were then I made my way home to my small one bedroom apartment.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur and before I knew it, it was already Saturday and Rose was pounding on my door. We were heading off the spa to get beautiful. They were doing our hair and make-up for the evening and we decided to gets a mani/pedi while we were there as well. Alice came too and we had a great time drinking champagne and getting all dolled up, as my hairstylist, Marcus, called it.

"Damn Bella you look hot and you haven't even put your dress on yet." Rose exclaimed. She was looking pretty fierce herself. She was going for old Hollywood glam tonight with her long blond hair down, pulled to her right with a few pronounced waves. Her make-up was flawless as usual. Her eyes were subdued, so not to take away from the scarlet red lipstick she had on. It was going to look beautiful with her one shoulder red dress she was wearing tonight. Alice looked beautiful as well with her smoky eyes and neutral lipstick. Her short black hair, normally done with a few spikes was done with loose curls making her look almost like a flapper from the 1920's, it worked really well on her and just like Rose, she would look amazing in her white mini embroidered floral dress.

"You girls don't look to bad yourselves." I replied. We really did look good and I was anxious to see us in our dresses.

"Well let's get back to my house so we can get dressed and head over to the hotel. We can't be late." Alice said as she took off her robe and started putting her street clothes back on.

Back at Alice and Jasper's house the three of us girls retreated to Alice's bedroom to finish getting ready. Jasper and Emmett were downstairs watching a football game while they waited for us. We were all going to take a limo to the hotel and seeing as I had never been in a limo before I was pretty excited.

"Hot damn Rosie. You look fucking gorgeous. I may just want to say screw the damn party and take you home." Emmett exclaimed once we had descended the stairs.

"Thanks baby." Rose gave Emmett a sweet kiss, which of course he tried to get more of, but she didn't let him for fear of ruining her make-up. He pouted, but it was soon turned into a smile when she promised to let him have his way with her _after_ the party. Yeah that wasn't anything I needed to hear either.

Jasper, not to be outdone told Alice she looked breathtaking and that he was the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful wife. Emmett pretended to gag, which earned him a smack on the head from Rose.

"Don't mess with the hair baby." He whined and rubbed the spot that just got smacked.

"Please, you get out of the shower and your hair is done, stop whining." Rose scolded. We then got into the limo, on our way to the party. The girls sat with me, giving me a pep talk all the way there. "Okay, so you just need to go up to him and ask him to dance."

"No, no, no. Edward gets hit on all the time, what she needs to do is get in his line of sight and then play hard to get. Men love a good chase." Alice's suggestion seemed like the best plan to me. There was no way I was going to be able to just walk up to Edward and ask him to dance. That just wasn't me. I'd wait for him to come to me, even with the possibility of me waiting for him all night.

"I think I'm going with Ali here. Sorry Rose."

"Ugh, you two. Take life by the balls Bella. If you want the man, you need to go after him." Rose said.

"Who are we talking about?" Jasper's curiosity peeked, apparently by our conversation.

"No-one!" We all yelled and went back to our conversation, a little but more quietly this time. Jasper shrugged his shoulders and resumed talking to Emmett about sports, effectively ignoring us.

I saw him as soon as we got there. He was standing at the bar, with some amber colored drink in his hands. He looked delectable in his navy blue suit, white dress shirt and purple tie.

"You're drooling!" Alice whispered in my ear. "Come on, the goal is to let him see you." I followed behind her, my hand in hers. Rose, Emmett and Jasper went to find our table while Alice and I circled the area like a couple of sharks circling for food. You can guess who my dinner was intended to be. We were just getting to the bar, where Edward was talking to some leggy blonde whom I didn't recognize and I stopped. "What's the matter?"

"He's with someone Alice; this is stupid, he's never going to even look at me when he's talking to _her_." I whisper/yelled at her. There was no way I could go through with this. If he never came over to talk to me I would be crushed. Just then he stopped and looked in my direction. His eyes locked with mine before taking in my appearance. His eyes shifted back to my face and gave me a small smile before he turned back to the blonde.

"See, he saw you, now we wait. Come on, let's go find the others." I followed, lost inside my head. Edward Cullen noticed me. Not only that but Edward Cullen smiled at me. I was as giddy as a teenage girl who just got her first kiss.

Two painfully dull hours passed and I had many drinks in me. I was trying to have fun, talking with my friends and co-workers but Edward hadn't looked at me again since our exchange at the bar and I was getting tired. Too much alcohol did that to me. We had a nice dinner and Jasper did his speech thanking everyone for making Whitlock Publishing such a success, blah, blah, blah and now everyone, except for me, was dancing on the dance floor having a great time. I noticed Edward danced mostly with the leggy blonde he was talking to earlier and it just made that much more depressed. I was being stupid, I know this, but I couldn't help it.

"I love this song, come dance with us!" Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out on the floor. They were playing Rihanna's _Don't Stop the Music_ and everyone on the floor was dancing and having a great time. Rose came up to me and starting grinding on me, then Alice came in from behind and it was a Bella sandwich. The alcohol running through my system helped me loosen up and I really got into it. A couple more songs came on and the three of us continued to put on a show, I hadn't realized it but there was now a crowd around us cheering, clapping and watching us dance. After who knows how long I decided to break away and go grab a drink, the alcohol I previously drank was starting to wear off, plus all that dancing really made me thirsty.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" The bartender asked me.

"I'll have a dirty martini, extra olives please." As I waited for my drink I felt more then heard someone slide up next to me. His smooth sexy voice seemed like it was right next to my ear as he ordered his bourbon on the rocks. The tingly feeling that went down my spine caused me to shiver, I was surprised that he noticed though when he spoke to me.

"Cold?" I spun around to face him, seeing as it's rude to not look people in the eye when you were talking to them.

"Not really." The bartender handed me my drink then, so I took a nice big sip of it, trying desperately to calm my nerves.

"Hm. I guess I was mistaken then." Edward's eyes were trained on my mouth, probably because I was now bringing the olives to my mouth. Yummy. "You looked really great out there." Huh? He saw me dancing? That's weird; I didn't even notice him watching me.

"Thanks. It was a lot of fun." I replied.

"Maybe I could get a dance with you?" He seemed shy, so not like the cool confident guy that struts around the office normally.

"Maybe."

"Only maybe, huh."

"Well I do have a rather full dance card." I was flirting. WITH EDWARD CULLEN!

He looked around the room, then back at me, a beautiful cocky smirk firmly in place. "I see that. What do I have to do for you to fit me in?"

That was a loaded question if I ever heard one.

"Well, normally I would say how about buy me a drink, but…"

"Another dirty martini, extra olives for the lady." He interrupted, smiling at me.

"Thank you, but as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I would say buy me a drink….but since this is an open bar I guess that won't work." Yep, that's me, Bella Swan, flirting. AGAIN!

"I suppose, but I did get your drink refilled for you. Does money need to be spent in order to get a dance, because I can go down to the gift shop and pick something up if that's what it'll take." He chuckled lightly, letting me know that he was joking, thank god because I certainly didn't want him to think I was the kind of woman that needed to have money spent on her, I absolutely am not.

"No, that won't be necessary." I downed the rest of my drink and set it down. When I looked back up at him his eyes were watching me with an intensity I've never seen before. "Um, what about your date, won't she be mad if you dance with me?"

"Who Lauren? God no. We aren't here together. She works in graphics and she's a vulture, I would never date her." Well that explains that then I suppose.

"Oh, okay." That was all I could come up with to say in response. Lame, right?

"Okay?"

"It appears that my dance card just cleared up. I'm all yours." I said, possibly a little too excitedly.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I made a very unladylike squeak as he pulled me away from the bar and onto the dance floor. It was a slow song now, but I couldn't tell you the name of it, every piece of me was solely focused on Edward. He moved my hands up around his neck then his hands found a home on my hips. It was all very high school dance type dancing but I could care less. "Your dance card is full now Bella. You know just in case someone wants to cut it."

"Okay." I whispered, seems the flirty self confident Bella left the building and I was back to being the shy timid Bella. He was going to get bored of me real fast.

We danced, and talked and drank and danced some more, getting to know a little about each other for the next couple of hours. I learned about his family and where he went to school and what made him want to go into finance, which was his mother coincidentally. I teased him about being a mama's boy, which made him laugh then he told me he adored his mother. I swooned. I noticed Rose and Alice chattering away as they watched us a few times, but didn't really pay much more attention to them. I was enjoying my time with Edward, because who knew how much longer I had. I had loosened up considerably though with the amount of alcohol once again flowing through me.

The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers as _Teenage Dream_ came one, seeing as it's one of my favorites too I started bouncing up and down. "I love this song. Dance Edward!" For some reason he was just staring at me, his mouth agape. "Come on." He finally started dancing. My favorite line was coming up soon and I made a decision right then and there to take a chance. Edward had been with me the better part of the night and if I wanted something to happen I was going to have to take life by the balls, as Rose said, and damnit I was going to do it. Right here, right now on this dance floor. I got up close to him, hooking my hand around his neck. I leaned into him; the line was coming up in 3, 2, 1. "Ima get you heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight." I sang softly in his ear. His breath hitched and suddenly his hands were gripping my hips tight, I figured I'd go for broke at this point. I had nothing left to lose except my dignity, right? So I sang some more. "You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream the way you turn me on." And yeah that's all it took before I was being lifted off the ground and rushed to my table.

"Get your stuff and meet me at the elevator banks in 5 minutes." Edward said, and then walked away. I was left standing there breathless and kind of in shock. Why did he want me to meet him at the elevators? I guess there was only one way to find out. I texted Alice and Rose to let them know that I was leaving, with Edward; yeah I was in shock still too. A second later Rose texted back with, "Use a condom." And Alice's response was, "I knew that dress would knock his pants off. You'll have to tell me tomorrow, boxers or briefs, or even better boxer briefs, there's nothing hotter than that. Be safe." I rolled my eyes at my two friends as I headed out. There he was waiting for me at the elevators.

"What took you so long?" He said as I walked up to him. I checked my phone and it had only been three minutes since he left. I giggled with the thought that he was as anxious as I was.

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet. Someone's impatient." I teased.

"Yeah, well what do you expect, wearing that dress and after what you just pulled?" He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. His smell overtook me, it was like sandalwood, lust and sweat, and it was absolutely sinful.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"Singing those words to me Bella. Do you have any idea what that did to me?" He whispered in my ear, which caused me to once again shiver. He hugged me tighter to him and kissed me on top of my head.

"No." My body was reacting to his closeness and I tried really hard to make my voice sound normal, but I failed miserably.

Just as he was about to tell me the elevator opened and I was being pulled in. "Let me show you." That's when the most amazing thing to ever happen in my life took place right there in the elevator, Edward Cullen kissed me. His lips were demanding on mine, pulling my top lip in between his and sucking ever so lightly. God it felt good. My hands found their way to his hair and he pulled me closer to him letting me know that he liked it. Wanting more I let my tongue trace his bottom lip and was rewarded with a moan as well as him opening his mouth, granting me access and the taste of him. Lord it was good. He tasted like bourbon, chocolate and sex, well not literally sex, but you know what I mean. "Fuck Bella." He groaned as he took a breath before going back to kissing me like our lives depended on it.

The elevator doors opened and we broke away from each other. I suddenly realized we were on a floor with rooms and I was both excited and nervous. It has been a while since I had sex and the last time I did…I don't even want to think about it. Mike told me I was the worst lay of his life. Nice guy, right? Needless to say I never saw him again, but I was also terrified of getting physical with anyone else. He made me doubt myself and that's what I was doing right now. "Hey, relax." Edward whispered, I smiled a tight smile in response, trying like hell to not freak out. He grabbed my hand and led me off the elevator to the left; my nerves started making their assault in the form of butterflies the size of freaking Mothra in my stomach. Shit, what if I really was no good at this? What if Edward just got his rocks off then said the same words that Mike had said to me? I don't think I'd be able to live with that. No, I can't do this. This is stupid, we just talked for the first time tonight, this wasn't like me. I was suddenly being pulled through a door and thrown up against a wall, with Edward coming at me like a, well I don't know really, I've never seen anyone like this before.

"God, you're beautiful. I've wanted you for so long Bella." He attacked my mouth with his then, and my mind turned to mush before I could go over what he just said. We were soon on the bed and both naked, the cloud of lust fogging my mind made it impossible for me to remember when we shed our clothes or when we made it to the bed. This was so not good, but the things he was doing with his mouth were good, very good indeed. His nimble fingers inched closer and closer to my sex and I was practically panting in anticipation, his lips were all over me, my nipples especially appreciated his attention, they were hard like beacons calling out to him. His fingers lightly pressed on my clit and my whole body jumped in response. "Does that feel good Bella? Do you want more?"

"God yes. Give me more Edward. _Please_." All my previous misgivings about doing this went right out the window when his finger entered me, pumping slowly, he added another finger and I moaned at how amazing it felt.

"You're so fucking wet Bella. I can't wait to get my cock in here." He added a third finger then curled upwards when he was deep inside. My whole body screamed in pleasure and he hadn't even touched my clit. As if reading my mind his thumb rubbed my sensitive bud, the tightening in my stomach grew, but it was a slow build. He was making this last for me. "Cum for me my beautiful Bella. I want to see your gorgeous face when you cum around my fingers." It was as if my body was waiting for him to command it to climax, because as soon as he spoke those words my body shook in the most intense orgasm of my entire life. I know it sounds cliché, but I saw stars. "Holy fuck Bella. That was so fucking hot. I need to be inside you beautiful, tell me that you want that too."

"Yes Edward. I need you." He moved off of me and I whined, when I looked up he was getting something from his pants. He pulled out a small packet, a condom, and ripped it open with his teeth. Damn that was sexy. I took a moment to appreciate his nakedness in front of me. The man was like a Greek God in his perfection. It was obvious he worked out a lot judging by his lean frame, six pack abs that I suddenly wanted to lick every delectable inch of, not to mention his muscular arms. My eyes traveled downward and my breath caught in my throat. He was big, bigger than I'd ever had anywhere near me and I was a little afraid of how that was going to fit inside of me.

"See something you like beautiful?" His tone and smirk were cocky, with good reason. The man was literally sex on legs.

"How…?" I trailed off, not sure if I could even articulate what was going through my head.

"Don't worry baby, we'll go slow." He climbed back onto the bed, making his way towards me slowly. I watched his every move feeling more and more at ease with him. The look in his eyes was what calmed me. He was looking at me like I was a precious gift that deserved to be cherished. He was now over me, my legs spread to accommodate him. His right hand was on his cock, I could feel the tip at my entrance, but I looked only at his eyes. "Are you ready for me?" I could only nod. He leaned down and kissed me as he entered me slowly. Once he was all the way sheathed inside of me he held still before he started moving. "You're so tight Bella. You feel so fucking good."

"Ugh Edward." I moaned. We found a rhythm, my hips meeting his thrusts and it, like him, was perfect. "Harder Edward. I need it harder." He complied with my request thrusting into me harder, faster, hitting my g-spot over and over. I could feel my second orgasm building and I knew it wasn't going to take long for me to cum. My hands were around him, holding onto his shoulders. As the pressure grew more intense my nails started to dig into his flesh, but it seemed to turn him on as he growled and his thrusts quickened.

"Oh God Bella. I'm gonna cum. I need you to come with me beautiful, can you do that?" I nodded, moving my hand to my clit and rubbed as he pounded us both into oblivion. His name fell from my lips as I came and mine from his and dear god I have never felt more amazing than I did in that moment. He collapsed on top of me, both of us slick with sweat and panting heavily. "We are so doing that again." He mumbled into my shoulder. My whole body ignited in flames with his words. He wanted to do it again, with me. "You're incredible Bella."

"You're pretty incredible yourself." He rolled off me, and took my hand placing a kiss on my palm.

"Stay with me?" He asked, I nodded. He gathered me into his arms and pulled the blankets on us and we both fell asleep quickly. It was the best night of my life and I couldn't wait for more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
